Girl Meets Secrets
by yv1029
Summary: It's been a long five years and the gang are in their senior year of high school. Everybody's got something to hide, and with their future just around the corner, will secrets be revealed?[ on Hiatus until Girl meets world makes sense]
1. Chapter 1

"What a beautiful day!" Riley exclaimed, as she sat down for breakfast. " The day is sunny, the birds are singing, and spring is in the air."

The rest of the Mathews clan stared at her, confused as to why she was in a good mood. Anyone who knew her, knew that she was a generally happy person, but this was too cheery of a mood, even for her.

"Honey?" Her mom ventured. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Why of course, mother," Riley answered. "It's the Monday after spring break and I can't wait to go back to school!"

"Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?" Cory yelled.

"Dad, I'm just really excited to be able to see my friends again after going to Philadelphia to visit Grandma and Grandpa this weekend," Riley explained.

"Yeah, but you literally spent every other day with them," Auggie quipped. " you seriously spend more time with them than your own family."

"I know, but it's our senior year of high school," Riley said. "We have less than a fourth of the school year to spend together and then we're all going our separate ways." Riley looked at the floor. Just thinking about how little time she had left with her best friends,made her tear up and put a lump in her throat. It especially worried her that it was her last chance with Lucas.

They tried dating 8th grade, but that didn't turn out so well, and now that they were older, she knew that the pressure put on them before wouldn't happen. So they could possibly get back together, date forever, get married, and live happily ever after, just like her parents. But she's not her parents. She's scared. No. She's terrified. They've changed so much over the years and Lucas has dated many girls since middle school, never lasting more than two months. He said because they weren't the one. Whatever that meant. Riley hadn't dated anyone since Lucas, because even though she talked and acted like she was over him, and still flirted with other guys, she still liked him as much as that fateful day on the subway. Heck, she might even be in love with him. But it wasn't her place to be with him. Because he's in his longest relationship ever with a gorgeous girl that Riley thought she could never compare to. So her love would just remain a deep dark secret that not even Maya knew about, because if she did, she knew Maya would meddle and cause more trouble than it was worth. So for now Riley would have to put on a brave face until graduation.

"Riley?" She was snapped out of her thoughts by her mother.

"What?"

" I said don't worry about graduation until it comes,okay?" Topanga said. "We understand why you want to spend as much time with your friends as possible because you're all going different places, but trust me when I say you guys will still be close."

"Easy for you to say. You guys and Uncle Shawn all went to the same schools your entire life, including college. That's not the case with me and my friends. Lucas is going to Texas A&M, Farkle is going to Harvard, Maya is going to Chicago and I'm stuck hear at NYU!"

Both of her parents stayed silent, knowing they had ruined their daughter's mood. Neither knew how to comfort her because for once, they hadn't experienced what Riley was going through. In the awkward silence, the buzzer when off.

"Maya," came through the intercom.

"Well I should be going," Riley said. "I'll see you guys later." And with that she went out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Riles," Maya greeted, as they went on their way to Greenwich High.

"Hey Maya,"Riley said, very unenthusiastically.

"Ok spill it! What's up with you?"Maya asked bluntly.

"Oh it's nothing. I'm just kind of worried of what's going to happen after high school. You know with all of us going to different colleges and separating. I'm worried that we're not going to be best friends anymore."

"Oh Riles, you worried for nothing. You and I both know that you,me, Farkle and Lucas are going to be friends forever . So don't worry about something that's ridiculous, okay?

"Ok."

"Great. We're at school," Maya said disgruntled. Even after all these years she still does not enjoy school one bit. Riley on the other hand was excited about learning.

"Ladies," a voice greeted from behind them.

"Farkle," They both greeted.

"Hey,"

"Hey, Lucas," Riley said." Hi, Samantha."

"Howdy Huckleberry, Huckleberry's girlfriend."

"Maya, could you please stop calling us that?" Samantha asked, with a hint of annoyance.

"Hey babe, it's cool," Lucas said. "It's kind of our 'thing'."

"Your ' thing'?"

"Yeah..."

"You know what Lucas?" Maya said. " I'll stop. We are seniors going on into the world, and I think we should start acting like it.I'll lay off on all the nicknames. Sorry Sam."

"Don't call me that!" Samantha snapped." Just call me Samantha!" And with that she turned on her heel, walking to her next class, with Lucas apologizing for her behavior and following like a lost puppy.

"Can you believe her?" Maya yelled.

"Yeah, she needs to take a chill pill," Farkle agreed.

"You guys! Even if Lucas's girlfriend is a total jerk, we gotta put up with her for Lucas's sake. Ok?" Riley said.

"Okay," was their reply.

"Alright , well, we should be heading to class. Come on guys," Riley said. So they followed Samantha and Lucas to their first period, math with Mr. Dewars.

Wow, Riley thought. This is gonna be harder than I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Farkle's POV

I followed Riley and Maya into our first period, math with Mr. Dewars.

"Welcome back class," our teacher greeted. "I hope everyone had a great spring break. But now we are in school mode, so I expect all of you to bring your best behavior and take the work seriously. Right, Miss Hart?"

"Huh, what?" Maya said as she was awakened by Riley. Typical Maya. She fell asleep and school had just begun.

I laughed quietly to myself. Even after years of knowing that girl, she was still hilarious with her crazy antics and ideas. Truly the night was mysterious, as was she. But know that I've known her so long, I know she truly does care about school, she's just too scared to show it. I mean,her beauty can not be described. She's the mistress of night, and how captivating was she . Mrs. Maya Minkus. I like the sound of that.

I look over to Riley, who is laughing at Maya and doing her work quietly, while Maya draws in her notes. Riley is like the dazzling sun, she lights up my world. Anyone who met her would know that she was as happy as happy could be. She was no mystery, it was clear as day why she held my heart. Mrs. Riley Minkus. How sweet.

I now realize my dilemma. We are seniors. The time has come for me to choose one of them. Oh, how I've been dreading this day. Why do I have to choose? It's your own fault,Farkle, I berate myself. How could you possibly fall in love with two amazing girls? Wait, is it really "love" I feel. If it was, I would be hopelessly in love with one of them, not both. Besides, Maya still has a thing for Riley's uncle, Josh, and he's starting to see Maya in a new light. Riley has a thing for Lucas. I think. I mean he has a girlfriend, but still they were destined to be together, right? So where did that leave me? Do I have anyone at all? Maybe I should stop pining for what I can't have and face reality.

But still, who did I like more? Maya or Riley?

Sorry this chapter is short. I promise it'll be longer next time. Thanks for reading!


End file.
